powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rory Phillips
Rory Phillips is the Black Dino Knight Ranger (or Dino Knight Black), the Black Ranger of the Dino Knight Rangers. Character History Rory is a football player in his high school & friendly rival of his teammate Logan. Rory befriended Derek, whom he protected from some bullies after school. The two later came across two Dino Armors, the Green Tiger Armor & the Black Stego Armor, which enabled them to become Dino Knight Rangers. After dealing with a Mysticron in their hometown, Rory & Derek's journeys eventually led them to be mysteriously teleported to Rysaul; there, they ran into the other three Dino Knight Rangers, & they eventually joined them in their adventures. Personality Rory is a stoic, cold, & no-nonsense type of person, opting the most convenient or easiest ways out of trouble. While he may be quiet at times, Rory can get pretty aggressive towards his opponents, either in the football field or in battle. Underneath that cool & cold exterior, however, lies the heart that values friendship. Rory is shown to care & stand up for others, like when he protected Derek from some bullies at school. Although he doesn't agree with Logan, whom he views as his rival, Rory eventually trusts in him & the rest of the team, & will lash out in anger & revenge on those who harm them, as shown when Reynald backstabbed Logan. Dino Knight Black - Armors= - Power Armor = Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Black Stego Armor **Dino Power Armor Zords *Stego KnightZord - Stretch Armor = Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Black Stego Armor **Dino Stretch Armor Zords *Stego KnightZord - Flash Armor = Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Black Stego Armor **Dino Flash Armor Zords *Stego KnightZord - Smell Armor = Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Black Stego Armor **Dino Smell Armor Zords *Stego KnightZord - Gravity Armor = Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Black Stego Armor **Dino Gravity Armor Zords *Stego KnightZord - Feather Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Black Stego Armor **Dino Feather Armor Zords *Stego KnightZord - Mist Armor = Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Black Stego Armor **Dino Mist Armor Zords *Stego KnightZord - Ninja Armor = Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Black Stego Armor **Dino Ninja Armor Zords *Stego KnightZord }} - Upgrades= - Cosmic Raptor Armor= Using the Cosmic Raptor Armor, Dino Knight Black can equip the Cosmic Raptor Armor, which enables him to perform powerful cosmic-based attacks. Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Black Stego Armor **Cosmic Raptor Armor Zords *Stego KnightZord *Cosmic Raptor KnightZord Attacks - }} }} Notes *Despite having a Stegosaurus theme, according to Sentai source material, his actual motif is based on the Miragaia, a long-necked dinosaur that is part of the same family as the Stegosaurus. **Nevertheless, he is the second Stegosaurus-themed ranger; the first being Koda (Blue Dino Charge Ranger). *Dino Knight Black will be the second Black Ranger to take the place of the team's Yellow Ranger after the Dino Charge Black Ranger from Power Rangers Dino Charge & Dino Supercharge. **Coincidently, both the Dino Charge Rangers & Dino Knight Rangers share a dinosaur theme. *He is the first Dino Knight Ranger to use multiple Dino Armor armaments, using the Dino Power Armor & Dino Stretch Armor in the movie Power Rangers: Battle Royale, respectively. *Rory shares similarities with Corcus due to being the Black Ranger of the respective team & a loner-type personality. See Also *Banba - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Dino Knight Rangers Category:Male Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Rival Archetype Category:Rival Ranger Category:Anti-Hero Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Athletic Archetype Category:Professional Athlete